Craftknight Anise
by Mia Aulair
Summary: I am BACK. This story is a parody of Tales of the Abyss and Summon Night Swordcraft Story 2. Full summary inside. Please remember to read, rate, and review. Or else Tiny Alchemist will stone block you.


Scriptis Notae 

Hello people crappy author is BACK.

Ed:I'm surprised someone pulled you away from the casino in Keterburg long enough for you to write this.

I don't have a gambling problem.

Ed:pulls out bag of 30 million chips

…

Ed:Didn't you have something you wanted to say?

Okay I'm taking a break from the Siege, to write this week, and I might update it more if people like it.

The Siege of Wystern is coming back in two weeks.

Okay summary time,

This is a parody of Tales of the Abyss and Summon Night Swordcraft Story 2, in which the main character of Swordcraft 2 is replaced by Anise. Humor follows

With things such as a Cheagle as a guardian beast, lots of money jokes, and of course what kind of Summon Night fic would this be without custom-made weapons? This is mainly humor, which is what I am better at. I will do script a couple of times for select button conversations, which will be marked as -**insert title here- **

Please remember to read, rate, and review, because see that little button on the bottom; anonymous reviews are turned on. And if I don't get at least two reviews per chapter, I am not moving on.

One other thing, the whole Anise getting stuck in Cliff Village thing, doesn't happen until the one-month hiatus in Abyss, not the end of the game.

Disclaimer time!

Anise:Miathewateralchemist does not own Tales of the Abyss, or Summon Night Swordcraft Story.

Ed:When did you get here?

-------------------------------------------------------------Start of Story Here---------------------------------------------------------------------

Anise Tatlin breathed in deeply as she pushed her alarm clock off her desk. _Great, it's already seven in the morning_, she thought to herself. _Maybe I'll just sleep a little more_, which is what she told herself when her alarm clock went off at eight, and nine, and ten. Finally at eleven her alarm clock finally woke her up. Drowsy, she put on her Fon Master Guardian clothes and fixed her onyx hair into two black pigtails. She moped down the stairs and opened the front door.

"You were supposed to be out here, FOUR HOURS ago!" Ryouga shouted in her face.

"Oh yeah, I overslept," was her drowsy response.

"Isn't that what alarm clocks are for?"

"So that's what the annoying ringing was."

After a long silence Ryouga finally responded, "we should get going."

"Where are we going again?"

"To Goura's seal, remember, I won the duel."

As they began walking to the seal, Anise began thinking to herself. _Wow, I'm actually on my way to Goura's seal. I know I have the power to unlock it, but I don't think I've ever actually been there. Ryouga wanted to go really, really badly. I wonder if other people would want to go too, I bet I could set up a tour service. Yeah, I could charge people money for me to take them to the seal; I bet with minimal expenses I could make 5,000 boam a day. I would need a name for my company though, Tours by Anise, no that's not good; how about Goura's Tours, no that's bad too; I know how about Anitours, it's a nice name for a touring company, and…_ "ANISE, LOOK OUT!!!" Looking down, she realized that she was now floating in midair above a five hundred feet deep ditch. She started to scream, her arms flailing. Thinking quickly, Ryouga grabbed her hand and threw her against the rock wall, earning a soft _Owie_, from her.

"Okay, air is very very bad," she quietly mumbled to herself.

"Wow, my hypothesis was correct, you are too stupid to walk and think at the same time."

"You know, Ryouga you are starting to sound very much like Jade."

"Who's Jade?"Ryouga asked with a confused look on his face.

"He's this vampire I used to know."'

"Yeah, right a _vampire_, you knew a vampire."

Suddenly a scream pierced through the air, startling the two people on the side of the cliff. They rushed to the side of the cliff to find a wounded summon spirit. It was blue, but had a white stomach with some sort of ring over it. It had big eyes that had a look of sadness in them. Its most obvious feature, however, were its big blue ears. They were at least twice the size of its body, and stuck out on either side of his head.

"Whoa, thing!?! Is that you?"

"Master Anise, you found me, I just got attacked by this monster and, WAHHHHHHH, he's back."

Suddenly, a cute bunny appeared beside Mieu, bearing its fangs. Anise raised her hammer, preparing to charge it. It thrust forward, trying to bite her, but Anise rolled to the side just in time to dodge it. She swung her hammer widely, catching it off guard as she knocked it out.

"Master Anise, you did it, you did it."

Ryouga finally had enough and spoke up. "Anise, what is this thing, and how do you know it?"

"Hey, guy with a pigtail, how did you know my name too? Did master Anise tell you about me?"

"You think you're name is _Thing!!!_"

"Yes that's the name that master Luke gave me."

"Technically, his name's Mieu," Anise responded.

"But he's a stray summon, how did he get in the village?"

"I guess one of the wards is down, I'll go tell the chief about it."

"And while you're doing that, I'll take Mieu to my house, he looks hurt."

-------------------------(Home)---------------------------

"Oh, he's SO CUTE!" Tatiana screamed, pratically hugging him to death.

"What is he anyway, Anise," Orin asked.

"He's a cheagle, from the Cheagle Woods."

Mieu sat down on the table, grabbing a big juicy apple and taking a bite into it. His scars from the battle with the little bunny were beginning to fade but were still very apparent. He let out a tiny burp, as he noticed someone coming down from upstairs.

"Do we have a guest?" Blaire asked, noticing Mieu.

"Oh, he's a summon creature, who his master?"

"Uh"

"I don't have a master," Mieu responded happily.

"That means, you're a stray summon. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Hm… What are we supposed to do now?"

"Yeah stray summons aren't allowed in the village."

"I guess I'll be leaving now then,"Mieu said with a sad look on his face.

"Wait, you can't leave yet."

"Yeah, you're hurt."

"Hm…you and Mieu do share a connection, Anise," Blaire said, an idea popping into his head.

"I know Anise, why don't you make Mieu your guardian beast."

This startled Anise, forcing her to fall back out of her chair and onto the floor. Mieu's reaction however, was the opposite. He jumped down from the table, and started running around the room singing, I'm going to be master Anise's guardian beast, over and over again, jumping happily up and down.

"Well, I guess I can't really say no now can I?"

"Good, I'll get Mieu ready, you meet us at the monument in an hour."

-----------------------------(Plaza)----------------------------------

"Master Anise, what is the chief going on about?"

"Oh, its just another one of his pointless stories, they can go on forever."

"But master Anise, shouldn't we be listening. It could have something important to do with me being your guardian beast."

"Oh trust me, it doesn't."

"But master Anise…"

"I'm not deaf you know," the chief said catching both of them off guard.

"Um…."

"Mieu mieu mieu."

"And I now pronounce Mieu Anise's guardian beast."

_Its not like me and Mieu are getting married._

_I feel so happy, I am now master Anise's guardian beast._

-- Guardian Beast--

Mieu:Master Anise, what's changed since I became you're guardian beast.

Anise: Well, I can summon you in battle, you'll be able to cast more spells, and can you still do you're Mieu abilities?

Mieu:Of course, I can still use Mieu fire, Mieu attack, and Mieu wing.

Anise:Good that reminds me, can you Mieu wing me over there, there's a chest on the top of that building, and I need some extra boam.

Mieu:Okay, Master Anise really hasn't changed has she.

Anise:Mieu, where are you?

Mieu:Right here

Anise:Good I can almost reach it, come on, just a little bit farther. Got it, five thousand boam.

Ryouga:Anise What are you doing.

Anise:Um… I gotta go, see you later.

Mieu:Master wait for me!

----------------------------------------------------(end of chapter 1)---------------------------------------------

Ed:Wow, you've actually written something crappier.

Anise:I loved it.

Ed:You're the star.

Anise:So, I still like it.

… Please remember to read, rate, and review.

Anonomyus reviews are turned on.

l

l

\/


End file.
